


SAVETHEM

by sisstrider



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, the murderers identity is really obvious guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of late, people have been mysteriously disappearing from Hope's Peak Academy during the night. They are never seen again and are presumed to be dead.</p><p>To combat this, the Academy is hiring a security guard to watch over the school at night and report any suspicious activity.</p><p>(canon divergence from dr0, takes elements from five nights at freddy's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAVETHEM

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Five Weeks at Hope's Peak. Are you ready 4 Freddy? Freddy doesn't even appear in this so that's actually irrelevant.
> 
> my name is yosh strider and id rather write about my ocs tbh. so here have this

`Hi, I’m Nikolai Antonov and I’d like to apply for the position of night guard at Hope’s Peak Academy. I’m very attentive and I can multitask very well, which is good for watching all those camera feeds. (Note: I’m part Russian, as you can tell by my name. This doesn’t affect my night watching skills.) `

`I understand the Academy doesn’t want its reputation tarnished by the fact that people are going missing and probably dying there, and I understand completely! If there’s any confidentiality guidelines I have to go by I can do that no problem. You see, I’m kind of shy, so I don’t talk to people anyway. There’s no way I’d just say people are dying at Hope’s Peak, don’t worry!`

`I don’t mind working from midnight to 6 AM anyway. I sleep whenever I want, and sometimes I’ve slept all day and woken up in the middle of the night anyway, so it would be really easy to adapt to being nocturnal. Besides, that’s only six hours of my time, and I’d be up for way longer than that anyway. If I go to sleep in the afternoon and drink a lot of coffee during my shift, I should be just fine. There’s a bathroom in the security office, right? On the help wanted ad it says you guys have food and everything for me. I don’t think you’d have food but not bathrooms. `

`If you don’t it’s okay! I can deal with that. It’s not like anything scary’s going to show up in the school at night, right? To be honest I get scared kind of easily, but this isn’t a horror game. Seeing people get killed on camera would be really disturbing, but if someone’s getting hurt I’m sure I could face my fears and help them. `

`I don’t really care about how much I get for the job either. I’m already financially well off. I just want to save people.`

`Thank you and I hope you’ll consider me for the job!`

* * *

Nikolai Antonov wasn’t a real person. Well, there were certainly people named Nikolai Antonov out there, but the specific person by the name of Nikolai Antonov who had applied for the newly-created night watch position at Hope’s Peak Academy didn’t exist. The government intelligence agencies had caught wind of the mysterious disappearances at the school and had decided to send someone to deal with it. As stated in the application, it was terrible for the school’s reputation, and since it was government funded it affected the government by extension. They had to do something about it. 

In reality, ‘Nikolai Antonov’ was an undercover spy.

His job wasn’t merely to be a night guard – he was to have an active role in investigating and stopping the disappearances and murders. 

Because the government had a hand in the school’s upkeep, ‘Nikolai’ was ensured the job. On Wednesday, he got a message back saying he was hired. He went to the school, filled out his forms, and got a name tag and uniform – a blue button-up shirt with a badge pinned on it and the name tag clipped on the other pocket. Someone showed him the security office where he would work and live in (there was a bathroom in it, to answer his question) and told him that his work would begin next week.

If anyone could manage to put an end to the disappearances, it would be him. He was the best spy the agency had.


End file.
